The Final Ending
by Kagomesama88
Summary: It's a oneshot I wrote one day while I was bored.About the final battle between Naraku and Inuyasha's wish with the shikonnotama and, who will he choose Kikyou, or Kagome?
1. Finale

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha bellowed from deep within, his heart pounding in his chest.

Heat and panick coursed threw his veins as he watched her body fall and hit the ground hard.

He tried to turn from his own battle to get to her- but as he did so, the demon lunged at him, claws spread out-

And Inuyasha had to turn around again towards the demon at a tight angle, and flip himself over the demons outrstretched arms- and land on his feet.

Now, he was angry.

And that was putting it lightly.

"TETSAIGA!" He yelled as he unleashed his Kaze No Kizu in a blinding flash of furry. Dmon parts went everywhere, and blood soaked Inuyasha.

Kagome was in so much pain, her blood was everywhere. She couldn't move...was it because to many bones were broken, or because of the position her mangled body was in, or could it be that she was actually dying?

A tear fell...

The evil Naraku was standing before her- saying something, but it was all fuzzy to Kagome, everything around her was.

'Inuyasha! Inuyasha!' she thought over and over in her head. She just wished that he was all right, and hoped that they could be together, for the last time, ever.

She knew she was dying...but she had to stay awake- as long as possible, she had to tell him everything!

Naraku hovered over Kagome, and with his hands he was reaching for her-

"NOOOO!" Inuyasha yelled. "NARAKU! COME GET ME!"

Naraku turned his ugly blood-soaked head toward Inuyasha just in time to see him lunging at him, Inuyasha had absolute murder in his eyes.

He couldn't attack with his sword, Kagome was there.

And so he lunged with his claws. Naraku was wounded and beaten, he knew it too.

But, hne was a coward and so he tried to turn and run but Kikyou was standing directly infront of Naraku, arrow poised at him- and shot.

Naraku then disentegrated in to the dust, leaving behind all the shards he possessed.

Inuyasha stopped, stood there staring at Kikyou, growling.

"Why did you do that! Naraku was min-!"

Kikyou replied cooly. "I would not be worried about that now." she crouched down beside Kagome. "She is-"

"Shut up!" He yelled, picking up Kagome.

"If your gonna help- do so! If not, I suggest you leave!"

Kikyou stood there, just cooly staring at Inuyasha. She had a massive cut on her shoulder, and dirt, blood and bruises covered her face, she stood there looking very put-out at him.

But alas she was already dead...and heling.

"Inuyasha..." Came a very soft voice from in his arms.

He looked down at the girl in his arms...she was looking p at him, her brown eyes were very soft, and looked far-away.

"Kagome-" He choked out.

"I...don't know where to start..." She whispered, as a trickle of blood slid out of her mouth.

Inuyasha held her face and whiped the blood away with his thumb..

"Shh. Kagome, it's gonna be ok.."

"Inuyasha...I'v always loved you-" she whispered, never taking her eyes from his. "Go- go be with Kikyou, she is the one who lives- obviously it was destiny..."

She still stared- strriaght through him-

"Be happy...Inuyasah." and her last word escaped her mouth in a sigh.

Inuyasha could do nothing but hold her in his arms, and hug her tightly to his chest.

"I am sorry Kagome- it was you who I swort to protect- and I failed!"

"Inuyasha..."Kikyou stood beside him. "Here is the full shikon-no-Tama."

He could not look at her...A tear had began falling down his cheek- which he quickly brushed away.

His entire body shook...

"With this, any wish is yours." She was looking very serious.

"You could- wish her back to life, or myself."

Inuyasha reluctantly lowered Kagome's body to the ground and took the jewel into his hands. Kikyou stared hard at him, as he took the jewel from her hands.

He stared at it...hard...hatred in his eyes.

So this was it...the tiny thing which caused so much fighting and killing- in his hands.

And in the end, it had lost him both, the love's of his life.

He was feeling light-headed, his open wounds still bleeding.

He could not even look upon Kagome's still face...

He couldn't face the guilt!

He kept remembering- everything- that hea nd Kagome had been through.

The countless battles- him saving her, her saving him- and all those little fluffly things inbetween.

'I love you.'

He shook, against his will.

Then he remembered how he swore to Kikyou hew he would never leave her alone.

He then remembered just yesturday...

:;FLASHBACK:

There she stood, all alone in the woods.

He had followered her here, without her knowing, to see what was up.

There had been a heaviness, a very strange one that settled upon everyone.

Kanna had found them, not to fight but to show them in her mirror that the shikon-no-tama was nearly complete.

There was only a sliver left missing-

and they had the missing sliver.

Only they and Naraku were left with the shards.

After showing them this, Kanna had left.

Kagome had been acting really strange after that.

She wandered of alone into the woods, and so Inuyasha followed- to make sure she would be all right.

She came to a small stream and stopped.

She stared into it for awhile, and stood perfectly still.

Inuyasha wandered what was going through her mind...

"Inuyasha.."

He froze on his branch.

She sighed lightly. Kagome then sat down on the soft grass and just stared, extremely in thought.

'She's thinking about me!'

Inuyasha perked his ears forward. She hadn't been talking to him- but to herself...and she seemed so sad!

That's when a thought struck him.

And his heart stopped painfuly in his chest.

Then, Kagome coiced his own thought.

"What's going to happen to us, Inuyasha?"

He couldn't leave her alone like that, it tore at his heart.

She looked so sad and vulnerable, so unaturaly like herself.

He hopped out of the tree very softly and walked up beside her.

"I'm not sure-"

Her heart skipped a beat and she jumped at his voice.

"I-Inuyasha!" she gasped and stared at him. "How long have-"

"I-uh--"

"The entire time!" she looked horrified.

"Kagome..."He said softly. Her eyes shimmered when he said her name. She stood up to her full height so she could here what he would say.

"I--" He started to make up an excuse, then changed his mind. "I was worried that you may attract a demon..." he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Inuyasha." she said slightly agitated.

"Kagome." He took a step toward her and grabbed her shoulders with his hands. "I swored i'd protect you. I'll never let you down! Understand!"

"Yes..." She replied breathless and in shock. They were standing so close...He could feel the air from her mouth on his face.

Somehow the warmth drew him closer to her face...

Kagome leaned up before he could change his mind and their lips came together.

Inuyasha widened his eyes and leaned away slightly, because he was caught off guirad, but almost as quickly as the kiss started, he leaned in again and he relaxed and they just stood there, like that, for a while.

The golden-yellow light of the sun setting fell on them, and they separated, staring into eachother's eyes.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him and held her there.

"Kagome..just, stay safe tomarrow."

"Hm..I will.." She said with a smile. "Inuyasha- you too."

"Keh. You know me Kagome, getting hurt is unnavoidable!"

Kagome looked up at him with pain in her eyes.

"It's usually my fault too..."

"Heh. You also help me out alot! Without you, i'd probably be daed by now."

He smiled at her, rasuringly.

She smiled trustingly back at him, and then laughed lightly.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Today..." He looked at her quizically. "Today was a good 16th birthday."

"That was today!" He said shocked.

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha backed away and scratched behind his head.

"Jeeze, um...why didn't you say anything?"

She just shook her head.

"Today Inuyasha, we have known eachother for an entire year."

"Just that? It feels like alot longer!"

"Yes, it does." and they both laughed together.

His flashback ended.


	2. Wounds

"Kikyou...I'v decided-" He stood up, with bangs in his eyes.

"I trust in you decision, Inuyasha." She said to him solemnly.

He clasped his fingers around the jewel and silently prayed, making his wish.

"I wish that Kikyou's sould could wrest in peace forever, and that also with Onigumo's. However, make it so that Kagome could please come back to us, and that I might have the power to protect her from anything."

He felt headt course through his whole body.

And it was over as soon as it started.

He opened his hand up, and dust from the jewel was whisped away by the wind.

He turned to look at Kikyou, but she was gone.

"Wrest in peace, Kikyou." He prayed.

"Mmmm..."

"Kagome?" he practically yelled. He crouched down and pulled her into his lap.

She opened her eyes, and immediately tensed up. Fear came over her, I looked at her onfused.

"Inuyasha---- is it really you?"

"What- of course it's me!" She reached up to touch his face with her hand.

"You a- a demon!" she gasped, pulling away her hand.

"What! I didn't-" and he got quiet.

"You're alive now! That's all that matters."

Kagome looked down at herself.

"I look horrible!" She squeeked. "Gross!"

Inuyasha only smiled down at her.

Kagome looked around. "So we won-?" she stated.

"Ah."

"And...what about Kikyou?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha's eyes glazed over.

"I sent her back-" he stopped.

"Inuyasha."

He stood up, and looked down at his claws.

"Am I really a demon? I don't feel much different!"

He was changing the subject away from Kikyou.

Kagome stood up as well. She was looking very sad..

"I'm sorry...why don't I feel any pain-? I'm not...or am I-?"

"You were-" he couldn't seem to bring himself to say the word 'dead.'

Kagome, though, seemed to read his mind. She gasped and her eyes widened!

"I don't remember it at all..." Then there came an awkward silence around them.

"Let's go, Kagome." Inuyasha finally stated.

"Ok" she repeated quietly.

They began their treck back 'home' but as they did, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was covered in blood, and still was bleeding.

"Your hurt-" she commented.

"Nothing that'll kill me." he said, but at the end of that sentence he sucked in air sharply, as though he were dnruing alot.

Kagome held her breath. She wanted badly to tell him not to move, but she knew he would anyways, he was not the type to just sit.

"Bit still.." she thought about what to say next.

"Your in pain-"

"I-" He began huffily. Kagome interrupted.

"Oh! Don't deny it! I can see ya know!" she snapped. "Let's just sit down awhile and wrest." she told him, changing her tone to very sweet in an instant.

"Keh."

Kagome stopped walking, and just stood there, watching him worriedly.

Inuyasha kept walking, forward, maybe if he acted like he didn't know she stopped, she'd start walking again...

Inuyasha didn't want to stop now, he was in a hurry to get on home, and he knew perfectly well he was able to walk.

Kagome had to keep nagging him on though!

"You know if you keep bleding the way you have been, soon you'll pass out on me before we even get a mile away from Kaede's and then i'll be the one dragging you back and taking care of both of us!"

She scolded him.

Inuyasha sighed. This girl always got her way with him! He was getting to soft!

'How does she do it...' he wondered.

Kagome expectantly watched him.

"All right- but just for a little while!"

She sighed with relief.

They sat down together by a small pond. Kagome watched contently the waterfall flow into it.

Then she began digging through her small yellow backpack, and pulled out some ramen.

Inuyasha pricked up his ears and looked questionally at her.

She giggled cutely.

"It's your favorite!"

Inuyasha relaxed against a tree, his tiredness was beginning to show now. Kagome noticed that he was taking very deep slow breaths, and seemedlike he was taking them in in pain.

"Inuyasha..." She said under her breath.

One of his ears swiveled her way.

"Keh, I'm all right Kagome." He replied gruffly, but with a soft, sort of sweet tone to him.

She smiled at him, and then pulled a box from her pack.

"What's that?"

"It's a medical kit." she opened it up and began taking things out.

"It has all kinds of medical things inside it."

"Hm " Inuyasha grunted and looked agitated.

She glanced up at him, and loked down again. He had his eyes closed.

'What is he thinking about...Kikyou?" Kagome sadened.

Inuyasha opened his eyes.

"So, are you gonna fix me up or what?"

"Eh- hi!" she sounded embarraased. He had caught her staring at him again.

He peeled of his top haori, and pulled off his undershirt.

He really was torn up! and badly!


	3. Inu's mommy

She hadn't realized it was that bad. Where his ribs were on the left side there was a big deep purple bruise, there was a deep gash across his stomach, which had to be the source of all the blood, and various other cuts and bruises were spread all over.

Kagome took a towel, soaked it in the water, and began whiping all the blood from him.

Inuyasha winced.

"Mph-"

"Oh! Sorry..!" Inuyasha sat still. "Your still bleeding.. I guess all we can do is wrap you up for now."

Kagome took the wraps and began wrapping it around the gash in his stomach.

Then she put band-aids on his other ones.

"Is um...anything else hurting?"

"Hrm." He looked away. He wasn't about to admit he was in any pain! Then he saw the sweet and dedicated look on her face... and his heart went soft.

"My arm hurts...er...just alittle."

He saw she was looking at him so deeply, and he blushed.

"I uh, think my wrist is sprung, or somethin', nothin' big Kagome."

He told her wide-eyed.

She wrapped up his wrist too.

"There!" She said happily.

"Uh...Thanks.. That feels alot better." He replied to her.

She washed her hands out in the springs as Inuyasha put his undershirt back on.

"Oh! Your noodles are ready." She called to him.

She brought him his bowl of noodles, and ogether they ate.

Soon they were finished.

"Ready ta go Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, standing up

"What?" she stared blankly at him.

"Huh?"

"You just asked for my opinion!"

"Yah?"

"ou never do that!" Inuyasha growled.

"Well, I did this time all right!" He snapped.

Seeing the hurt look on her face he turned away.

They began walking back home. Inuyasha leading the way.

THey walked on for just a few more minutes and then the sun began to set.

Inuyasha broke the silence.

"It looks like we're not gonna get back tonight."

'Like I had wanted.' he thought irritably.

'Yes! One more day I get to be alone with you, Inuyasha!'

Kagome thought happily.

"Let's set up camp then." Inuyasha watched her unpack her things from her giant yellow bag.

"Why do you carry so much stuff around with you?" He asked.

Kagome stopped for a a moment.

"After all, it'll only way you down in the long-run."

"It's hard to explain it, it's just so hard to leave it all."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Some of it reminds me of my home, and it keeps me from getting home-sick at times." She pulled out a little box. "See, like this-"

Inuyasha looked at the pictures inside it.

There were some of Kagome and her firends...family.

He sat down with it and Kagome began telling him stories about them, until it was to dark to see anymore.

"So...Do you have any stories, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, trying to break the quiet of the night. It was too quiet, and almost scary. It would have been had Inuyasha not been there.

"Eh- Me?" He stuttered. She just stared at him with her big brown eyes smilling.

He thought for a moment.

"When I was little...my mother told me a story about my demon family...she told me that my father lived in a big castle, and theat thee were many other demons there, just like me, and I had an uncle and cousins..

And at that time, before I was born, mother was a princess. She says that one day she went walking into the woods but accidentally went so far that she could not find her way back-"

:FLASHBACK:

(Inuyasha's mothers voice is now talking)

my way back home.

And then some evil men came, and I ran from them.

I ran as fast as I could to get away when I saw this man standing before me-

and I thought to myself- this can be no man! Foe he was to beautiful to be any man, he had golden eyes, and two white tails, I tripped and fell to the ground at his feet, and then the evil men caught up with me."

I thought it was surely the end! And do you know what happened then, Inuyasha?"

His mother asked.

"No." He answered shaking his head, looking at her wide-eyed.

"He saved me! He taught those men a real good lesson."

"Yaaay!" He said laughing.

"That's how I met your daddy."

"Is he strong?"

"Oh yes, Inuyasha! Very strong!" Inuyasha grinned, showing his pointed fangs.

"When I grow up- i'm gonna be strong like him. Could he do this?" and Inuyasha pulled a piece of firewoods out of the burn-pile that was his entire body's lengthand held it up, struggling.

"Oh! Be carful little one!" She called. She picked the piece of wood up and out of his hands.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I believe he could." She laughed. Now you need to be good and go to bed."

"Kay!" He replied happily.

END OF FLASHBACK


	4. I love you

"Inuyasha."

"W-what!" He said nervously. Kagome just stared at him.

"Nothing." Inuyasha just stared at her.

Then Kagome got all cuddled up in her blanket as Inuyasha sat by the fire.

"Neh Inuyasha..."

"Hrm?"

"Why did you bring me back to life. I mean, instead of Kikyou?" She asked quietely.

Inuyasha threw a log into the fire.

"I couldn't live like that..." He said after awhile.

Kagome just looked up at him.

"Live like that?" she repeated questioningly.

"I don't think I could go on- knowing I could have saved you- and cacing your family- and especially after you-" he faulttered.

'I'v always loved you.' rang through his head again. He kept his back to her.

"Oh...so yyou brought me back only because you felt guilty?"

He pricked his ears.

"It's not like that-!" Why was she sounding so sad...He had rescued her!

He thought hard for a moment, she wanted to know if he cared about her like that.

"Kagome." He was fighting with himself over what he should say.

"What I meant when I said I couldn't live like that was, I couldn't live without you."

"Inuyasha! I- Couldn't either." Her eyes shimmered.

"Aisheteru, Kagome." Inuyasha said quietly.

Kagome sat there with her eyes wide, he said it!

She could ont believe her ears! He had said it!

"Inuyasha- aishiteru."

Inuyasha wanted to see her face, but he was blushing to much, and he didn't want to look like a loser in front of her, so he just hopped into a tree and leaned back in it smiling slightly.

"Thank you Kagome."

But that night, he couldn't let himeself relax to sleep.

His instincts were telling him that something was coming.

It wasn't here yet- but on it's way.

And so, when he finally did fall asleep, all his sences were on guard, watching over Kagome.

Kagome awaoke with her stomach growling that morning.

"Hm?" she blinked the sleep out of her eyes, and yawned.

Kagome remembered what Inuyasha said just the day, or night, before.

She felt so happy! Kagome looked up into the trees for Inuyasha, but she couldn't find him.

"Inuyasha?" she said aloud. "Hm." she looked around camp for him, but he seemed like he was gone.

'I wonder where he's gone off to...?'

She looked up at the sky, the leaves of the trees were still wet from dew- meaning it was really early still.

Kagome sat there wrestless and bored.

"I know!" she perked up. "I'll surprise him by making breakfast!" She paused. He usually did not like the things she cooked anyways...oh well! She'd try it again.


	5. A strange feeling

Kagome reached into her pack her pack to find- nothing! she was out of food supplies!

But her stomach growled at her in protest.

In the meantime, Inuyasha had awoken in the very early morning, while the sun was still down.

He had looked to see that Kagome was safe and secure, then took off to find breakfast for himself. Kagome would probably have something from her pack when she awoke.

While he was out hunting for food, he also looked for anythign out of th ordinary. Something just wasn't completely right.

Inuyasha ended up catching a pair of rabbits, skinned them, and had cooked them.

Kagome slept the entire time! And so when Inuyasha was done with eating, he took off again.

That was when Kagome woke up.

Inuyasha was just out exploring the woods while he waited on her.

Then he came back and saw Kagome struggling with putting up her sleeping bag.

He stood there and watched her.

It was pretty funny watching her.

"Darn this thing!" she said as she pushed it back in.

"There." she sighed, triumphantly.

"Hey, Kagome."

Inuyasha walked out from behind the tree.

"Inuyasha! Where were you!"

"I- uh" he scratched the back of his head nervously. "I just took a walk- and got some breakfast. What did you eat Kagome?"

"Oh! I-" her stomach growled just then, and it caused her to blush. "Not really anything."

"Oh well, I still have some left-overs- you can take em' if you want."

He handed her some meat which had been wrapped up, and Kagome took a bite.

"This is great!" Mmm! Inuyasha- did you cook this!"

He nodded.

"What is it?"

"Rabbit." he said.

Kagome stopped eating. She loved live rabbits, like in the petstore! She decided that she was too hungry, and that she liked the taste of them anyway and so she finished her rabbit.

"Oh, by the way Inuyasha!"

"Hrm?"

"How are your wounds doing? I need to change your bandages."

"Oh, i'm healing up all right I guess."

"You guess? Your not still in pain are you?"

j"Keh." He huffed and turned his head away from her.

"Well fine then. I just won't change your bandages." she said cocky. "You can do it yourself."

And he did- well he at least took the old ones off, and after much arguing, he concinved Kagome he did not need new ones.

So with that done, the began their trech home- which home was Kaede's hut.

They reached the place just as the sun was setting down.

Inuyashas till had the feeling that there was just something not right with this picture...

"We're here!" Kagome said happily as she ran forward, and paused and turned back to look at Inuyasha.

"I'll be there in a second, Kagome. I have something I need to take care of."


End file.
